This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In Infants, two techniques of chest compression are used during CPR;the two-finger technique-TF and the two-thumb encircling technique-TT. Current chest compression guidelines recommend two-finger technique with a lone rescuer and two-thumb encircling technique with two rescuers. These recommendations are based on expert opinion and are not evidence based;TF is thought to be feasible for a lone rescuer compared to TT because of the perceived ease of change from compression to ventilation during CPR. Previous studies in animals suggested that TT produces more consistent compression depth and higher coronary perfusion pressures than TF. Our recent study in manikins suggested that TT provides better quality of chest compressions compared to TF during lone rescuer chest compression. We found that most rescuers using TF did not achieve the recommended depth of compression. Although TT provides better quality of chest compression compared to TF, it is not recommended for a lone rescuer due to the difficulty of changing from compression to ventilation during CPR. No study has compared the quality of ventilation between both techniques of infant CPR by a lone rescuer. The goal is to compare the quality of compression and ventilation between the two techniques of infant CPR by a lone rescuer. We hypothesize that two-thumb technique will result in a decreased quality of ventilations as judged by: increased time duration for ventilation between compressions;and inadequate chest rise during ventilation and a decrease in the number of chest compressions during lone rescuer infant manikin CPR.